The Final Super Sayian 4
by McHamBond
Summary: What was to happen if all the great enemies were to come back for Goku. Find out by reading this wonderful story. Chap 3 up. All Chaps are written and will be typed! I just don't know when. be Just wait! STORY WAS ORIGINALLY IN GT CATEGORY! Please Review
1. Chapter 1

The Ultimate Super Sayian Four!

Not long after the battles against Omega Shenron, Goku and Vegeta decided to have a sparring match. During the match Goten and Trunks asked if they could fight in their father's places. The two fathers were hesitant in allowing this because the boys were closer to one another than they were and their emotions might get in the way of the fight.

"I don't know, sometimes you boys like to get carried away and lose complete control of your power." Goku said.

"Aw dad, come on please? Trunks and I are older and have much better control over our Super Sayian powers." Goten said

"Your son has a point Kakarot; the boys can control their energy better than they could five years ago. Both of them have reached Super Sayian Three and have learned to use moves that we took almost our entire lives to master." Vegeta barked at his archrival and sparring partner Goku.

So, Goku and Vegeta continued their fight and the boys watched. The winner of the fight would determine whether or not Goten and Trunks would fight each other. The match ended in a draw with both Goku and Vegeta face-down and in pain from suffering from such attacks as the Kamehameha wave and the Galic gun. Not soon after the boys began their fight, a huge power appeared on the planet earth.

"Argh, what is that? That power is immense!" Vegeta mumbled from under the ground

"What is that… that power? It feels like Omega, Kidd Buu, Cell, Frieza, Cooler, King Kold, Janemba, Broly (in his Legendary Super Sayian form), Bardok, Android 13 in his fused powered up state and Super Seventeen all combined and headed straight for us! It will destroy all of us along with the earth itself." Goku moaned from under a pile of rubble.

"Darn, he's right, but what can we do? I mean were completely powerless because of our match." Vegeta swore under his breath.

"I do have one idea but both of you might have to make a few sacrifices." Trunks added confidently.

"What do you mean Trunks?" Goten looked puzzled.

TO BE CONTINUED AT A LATER DATE…….


	2. Chapter 2

The Ultimate Super Sayian Four

Chapter 2

After sensing this enormous power, Goku Vegeta, Goten and Trunks knew what they needed to do.

"Fusion!!" cried Goku.

"WHAT!?" Vegeta bellowed "Don't you remember what i said: I'd NEVER fuse with you again."

"I meant all of us not just you and me, Vegeta"

Goku wanted to do a Fusion of Gogeta and Gotenks both at Super Sayian Four.

"Sounds good to us" Goten and Trunks said simultaneously. But unfortunately, Goku forgot that to do the fusion dance, all the participants must have equal power levels. Gotenks was greatly weaker than Gogeta. Gotenks was never recreated after Majin Buu absorbed him and because as Goten and Trunks became older, they began to think that the Fusion Dance was a little geeky.

"Dad," Goten said, "Trunks and I need to train and allow Gotenks to become stronger to match the power of Gogeta."

"Alright," Goku said, Vegeta, let's go home rest and allow the boys to train.

"Grr… fine, Kakarot. Let's go then" Vegeta growled

The boys went into Mr. Popo's Hyperbolic time chamber to train to become Super Sayian Fours. They trained for a full week in the Time Chamber before finally emerging both as Super Sayian Fours.

"I think that we should also practice controlling this power as Gotenks." Trunks said

"Good idea" Goten said.

And so… "FU-SI-ON-HAA!!!" the boys fused and became Gotenks for the first time in years.

"Wow…I feel so different" Gotenks said. And as he finished that sentence, Goku and Vegeta appeared.

SORRY BUT…TO BE CONTINUED SOON


	3. Chapter 3

The Ultimate Super Sayian Four

Chapter 3

As Super Sayian Four Gotenks appeared from the huge flash of light, Goku and Vegeta appeared wondering what the power they felt was and to their surprise, it was Gotenks as a Super Sayian 4.

"My gosh," Goku said as he nearly fainted.

"Damn" Vegeta agreed "I honestly don't believe that my son could ever be as powerful as I am"

"It's our turn now, Vegeta" Goku said as he finally regained his voice.

"Huh?" Vegeta looked puzzled as to what Goku meant but soon he realized that he meant it was time for him and Vegeta to fuse. "Alright, Kakarot then, ready?"

"Right, FU-SI-ON-HA!!!!"

Gogeta appeared as a Super Sayian 4 too and said "Déjà vu this feels weird. Once more now, ready Gotenks?"

"Yeah, FU-SI-ON-HAAAAAAAA!!!!"

As the light cleared a figure that looked like Goku appeared and stated that his name was Gogetenks and that he was an ULTIMATE Super Sayian 4!!

"Whoa, I'm soooooo powerful that no one can beat me now in ten years or ever."

"True you are powerful but that fusion only lasts for fifteen minutes." Mr. Popo explained.


End file.
